


[520贺文][团酷]热

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 团酷 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *原文写于大概……是2016年？*高中生AU原题记：没有什么作用的520庆贺用团酷，和原作没啥关系。温馨的高中生日常向，肉。新的漫画库洛洛帅我一脸，好想写高中生库洛洛啊。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	[520贺文][团酷]热

“好热。”  
黑发的高中生仰面躺在榻榻米上，翻了个身，一只手撑着脑袋，“酷拉皮卡你不脱衣服吗？”  
“脱…脱什么脱？”金发的高中生向那个在地上滩成一团的家伙投去了厌恶的目光，“闭嘴，嫌热就别窝在我家里，爱去哪去哪。”  
“但是我没有地方去啊。”库洛洛滚了一圈，用体操满分的动作盘腿坐正来，“这么热，W记肯定爆满了国中生。”库洛洛随手解开了黑色校服的往上数前三个纽扣，“酷拉皮卡你就不能开空调吗？”  
“爱护环境！而且我会冷！”酷拉皮卡解了一半的物理大题又被打断了，他克制住把铅笔头往烂在地上的家伙头上扔的冲动。  
“冷有什么关系，拿被炉出来取暖就好了啊。”库洛洛抓着酷拉皮卡的数学课本，卷成一圈开始扇扇子，“再说了，你还可以抱着我取暖。”  
“夏天用被炉，你有毛病吗？”酷拉皮卡脑海里一片乱麻，从刚才开始他已经写错了三个字了，“没人想闻你的汗臭味。我题想不出来了，你快闭嘴！”  
“这样的说法毫无根据，”库洛洛不知道什么时候凑到酷拉皮卡旁边，“不信你闻闻~香的哦。”  
“呃唔…你离我远点！！”金发的高中生被吓了一跳，他险些从椅子上滑下来。但旁边的黑发青年完全没有理会他的意思，黑黝黝的眼睛盯着白纸上的字。  
“嗯…这题嘛…”库洛洛左手双指夹起那张试卷，不顾酷拉皮卡的阻挠和抗议声，右手夺走酷拉皮卡手上的铅笔，刷刷刷地写了几笔。“你看，这样不就出来了吗？”  
“你……”酷拉皮卡握紧拳头，他的眼睛闭上又睁开，对上了一对饶有兴致看着他的黑色眼珠，“…你个白痴。”他别过头，在库洛洛炽热的注视下，把库洛洛龙飞凤舞的字擦掉，工工整整地抄在白纸上。  
“白痴却会做你不会做的题…你的说法好有意思。”黑发的高中生摩挲着下颌，“你是采取了反向形成的心理防御机制吗？而且你前面有个地方……啊，就是往上三行，写得好繁琐，明明一行就可以解决，真不理解为什么还要一步一步计算……”  
酷拉皮卡一开始还在认真的抄写，眉头紧皱得越来越厉害。他丢下笔，把白纸直接塞到抽屉里，站起身，走向房间另一边。  
“你在干嘛？”库洛洛好奇地跟着他。  
“给你开空调。”金发的高中生头也不回。  
“你不是会冷吗？”  
“不冷。冷了抱你，抱到你哭出来为止。”酷拉皮卡在衣柜底部找到了空调遥控器，扔到库洛洛那边，库洛洛稳稳地接住，放在眼前从上到下，还滑开里面，就差没有全部拆开了。酷拉皮卡冷冷地看着他玩着那个空调遥控器。  
“好古早的型号…”库洛洛按开了开关，嘀嘀嘀地一直戳着按键。  
“喂，你是打算把空调弄坏吗？”酷拉皮卡冲上前，一把抓过库洛洛的手，上面的数字清晰地显示出‘15’，“…开这么低你疯啦？”  
“嗯…？你不是说要抱我吗，温度够低你才会冷啊。”库洛洛不让酷拉皮卡掌控空调遥控器，右手不断地抛起来，再用左手接住，再举得很高，让差了几公分的酷拉皮卡怎么踮脚也够不到。  
“你混蛋…”酷拉皮卡尝试着跳起来，“还给我！”  
“回答我的问题，答对了就给你。”  
“凭什么我还要回答问题才能够拿回我的东西？”酷拉皮卡踩了库洛洛一脚，但面前的人不但不为所动，还用右手握住了酷拉皮卡的手腕。  
“嗯…”库洛洛沉思了一分钟，期间被酷拉皮卡踢了不知道多少下，努力维持着纹丝不动。他想起什么一样，高深莫测地盯着酷拉皮卡一会，道，“圣经有多少卷？”  
“一共66卷，旧约39卷，新约27卷！好了吧，还给我！”  
“没想到你知道的这么多…呃，再换一个问题……”  
“不是就一个问题吗？你这个…”  
“我可没有说只有一个，我只说了回答问题！”黑发的高中生说得义正言辞，“接下来这个问题，呃…”  
“限你问最后一个，再不给我我就去拿被炉了。”  
“最后一个，好难办啊……”库洛洛叹了口气，“不再多玩一会吗？”  
“玩……”酷拉皮卡忍住没有打向他腹部的冲动，“我说，能不能成熟一点，都是高中生了…”  
“成熟？”库洛洛歪着头，“你能给个定义论证一下吗？”  
酷拉皮卡愣了愣，不过这样的小事难不倒他，“成熟泛指生物体发展到完备的阶段，事物或行为发展到完善的程…”  
“定义是‘生物体发展到完备的阶段’，对吧，”库洛洛双手一拍，“上次在学校更衣室不是有看到吗，我难道‘发展’得不够完备吗？”  
金发的男孩在他的引导下回忆起来了某些事情，红了半边脸，“……亏你能直接说出来…”他的话刚开了个头，遥控器就‘哐当’一声砸到榻榻米上，里面的零件都掉出来了。  
“啊，坏了。”黑发的高中生平静地描述道。  
“……你，”酷拉皮卡拳头握紧又松开，“你是白痴…我就不应该让你进门。”他蹲下来开始收拾零件，库洛洛也跟着蹲下来帮忙。  
“那你当时直接拒绝我就好了，干嘛还要收留我呢？”  
“你不懂。”酷拉皮卡不想再搭理这个电波系男子。  
“是因为你暗恋我吗？”  
“最好是。”酷拉皮卡低下头继续捡着那些裂成一片片的塑料和零部件，空调实在是太冷了，他打了个哆嗦，几乎想缩成一团“你帮我拿一下被炉，就在走出去第二间房子…咦？”  
背后突然温暖了起来，暖得烫人。该死的，那家伙的体温为什么那么高。酷拉皮卡没有挣扎，只是轻轻说了一句，“快放开，去拿被炉。”  
“你不是说要抱到我哭出来吗？”  
“你闭嘴，当我没说。”酷拉皮卡别过头。他的家人在旅游时遇到空难后，他已经很久没有体会过被人抱着的感觉了。他不清楚库洛洛的身世。然而库洛洛好像不但没有家人，还是靠学校的救济金得以留存。不过据他说他有一群在黑社会的朋友，所以完全不用担心他会饿死或者没有归宿什么的。  
但是，不用担心没有归宿的话，为什么还要趁着暑假天天来酷拉皮卡的家里呢。这么空空荡荡的老房子，连电视都没有，又有什么好玩的呢？  
酷拉皮卡闭上眼睛。房间拉了百叶窗，挡住了大部分阳光。  
“来接吻吧？”耳边突然有个声音说。  
“你说什……”温暖又柔软的东西贴上来了，酷拉皮卡闻到了他身上自然的、少年的味道。  
库洛洛把口袋里的酷拉皮卡的铅笔扔出去，啪地一声砸中了电灯的开关。房间里变暗了，只有些许阳光从百叶窗里漏进来。  
“你不是有见过吗？生物书上的。”酷拉皮卡睁开眼睛，面前是黑黢黢的、深不见底的眸子。  
“接吻吗？我见过，没试过。”  
“所以今天是你第一次？真巧…”库洛洛语气上扬，好像带了点得意，“没想到人气第一的学生会会长竟然…”  
“闭嘴，有什么好笑的！”酷拉皮卡用力地掐了库洛洛的大腿，“你不也没有！”  
“我不一样，我可一点也不受欢迎啊。”  
“玩笑开得过火了吧，我都不知道多少次在你的鞋柜里看到女生塞的粉红信封!”  
“…原来你还会特地看我的柜子啊。”  
“……”酷拉皮卡别过头。  
“试试吗？”库洛洛黑黢黢的眼睛继续盯着酷拉皮卡，“人类所谓的交配。”  
“你不是就在做了吗？”酷拉皮卡已经感到他的手开始不安分的乱摸了，“男性和男性之间的交配不会有任何结果的。”  
“我知道。但你不也喜欢这样没有结果的结局吗？”  
金发的男孩沉默不语，他的目光聚焦到窗户缝隙间的阳光里，很晃眼。  
他实在是很冷，空调的风直直的打在他的背上，促使他不得不向库洛洛移动了一点。  
开始有感觉是在库洛洛抱紧他的时候。他的刘海有点长，挡住了一点视线，却能一直感到库洛洛盯着他的、灼热的目光。  
库洛洛温热的手可能划过了他的胸肌和腹直肌，还有他的腰。到了那个私密的地方的时候，酷拉皮卡倒吸了一口气，和他过去对自己所做的不同，旁人的手带来的快感是无法预料的，心理和生理的双重作用下，刺激翻倍。  
他挣扎了两下，抱住黑发的高中生，咬住了他的肩膀。库洛洛黑色的校服脱了可能快一半了，露出健硕的身躯。  
“舒服吗？”  
“不要以为学了片子里演员的话，你就能…呃唔，”酷拉皮卡成熟的标志被库洛洛紧握着，时而稍加抚弄，“…你就能上手…”  
“可你不是挺兴奋的吗？”  
“你…闭嘴…嗯。”  
“或许我该拿个本子记下你说了多少次‘闭嘴’，”库洛洛贴近了他的耳朵，从外耳廓舔了舔，“你真可爱。”  
“少废话…”酷拉皮卡瞪视着黑发的青年，伸手解开他的裤拉链，“不要以为我不敢。”  
“不敢什么？”  
“呃……就是，”酷拉皮卡的动作缓慢了起来，“帮你…”他的声音越来越小，“算了，你还是闭嘴比较好。”  
黑发的高中生的右手捻捏着酷拉皮卡胸前的红樱，酷拉皮卡感觉有点疼，又有种不可名状的奇怪感觉。  
当库洛洛把酷拉皮卡成熟的标志挑逗得高高立起时候，酷拉皮卡也清晰地看到库洛洛的那里，也兴奋得起来了。他别过头。  
是什么时候开始的呢？不断接受这种不恰当地亲近。是第一次收材料费收不到反而被黑发的青年拍了拍头的时候呢，还是在午睡的时候被他在背后贴纸条的时候呢？  
库洛洛进入的时候往上抹了很多润滑剂，酷拉皮卡也不知道他从哪里弄来的。他虽然知道自己和一般的男孩不同，也在片子里看过一些这样的场景，然而亲身尝试却是另外一种感觉。  
“呃…啊，你轻点…”酷拉皮卡感觉很奇怪，虽然不是特别疼，但是异物入侵还是让人很没有底。  
“好。”  
室内很昏暗，除了那一两束漏进来的阳光，就剩下喘气的声音了。要是从门外听起来，真像做仰卧起坐做得气喘吁吁的声音。尽管兴奋得眼前快要昏花，酷拉皮卡的脑海里还是冒出了千奇百怪的想法。  
真奇怪，明明室内温度只有十五度，酷拉皮卡此时却不感觉冷了，他身上甚至还出了一层薄汗。库洛洛也是。  
被触碰到那个禁忌的点的时候，酷拉皮卡克制不住地惊叫出声，他更加用力地咬住库洛洛的肩膀，对方却毫不吃痛地继续他的动作。  
“…你快要去了吗？”耳边的声音再次响起。  
“…唔…”酷拉皮卡不想回答。津液已经顺着他的嘴角流下了，他从来没有这么失态过。  
“真巧，我也是。”库洛洛笑了笑，“愿撒旦在地狱接纳我们。”  
“…说什么…胡话…嗯唔…”酷拉皮卡眼前已经一片乱麻了。  
到达顶点的时候酷拉皮卡没能叫出来，因为库洛洛的唇封住了他发声的地方。  
房间还是很昏暗，黏糊糊的液体好像滴满了榻榻米，但是酷拉皮卡已经无暇顾及这一些了。  
“好热。”酷拉皮卡听见自己说。  
“嗯，是啊。好热。”  
或许他们都不再需要被炉了。  
FIN。


End file.
